


Sigaretta

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic e oneshot originali noir e gialle, scritte per gli eventi sul gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt", scollegate tra loro.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Sigaretta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: due detective che non si conoscono bene ma collaborano spesso fumano una sigaretta insieme dopo l'ennesimo caso risolto.

«Non sapevo fumassi.»

Aaron sobbalza, un sorriso incerto gli tira le labbra sottili. Di certo uno spettacolo insolito, ma a voler essere onesto, a Jason non spiace.

«Allora dubito che il detective sia il mestiere adatto a te.»

Jason posa i gomiti sul parapetto. «E da quando sei così spiritoso?»

«Risolvere casi spinosi mi mette di buon umore. Non ti ci abituare.» 

Jason l'osserva scostarsi una ciocca bionda dalla fronte, poi scuote la testa e rovista nelle tasche alla ricerca del proprio pacchetto. «Pessima abitudine, il fumo.»

Aaron non ha smesso di sorridere. «Ne vuoi una?»

«Sei  _ davvero _ di buon umore.»

«Non farmene pentire.»

Proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno, la degna conclusione di una giornata… beh, non sa proprio come cazzo definirla. Jason avvicina l'accendino alla sigaretta e prende una bella boccata, ma le mani non vogliono saperne di smettere di tremare, nemmeno quando sente il fumo sulla lingua.

Mente, sa bene come definire quella giornata: di merda. Eppure hanno risolto un caso, no?

Si gratta il mento - dovrebbe proprio radersi - e azzarda un'occhiata in direzione del collega. Vede quel sorriso per ciò che è, un ghigno, una maschera. Jason inala ancora e torna a fissarsi la mano tremante, sotto l'unghia del pollice c'è del sangue raggrumato. Cristo, è ancora lì.

Hanno risolto il caso, ma a quale costo?

Un'altra boccata di fumo, poi si stropiccia il viso e si passa una mano tra i capelli neri - con l'altra mano, quella che non è sporca di sangue. «Dimmi qualcosa. Di te, intendo.»

Aaron aggrotta la fronte ampia ed espira una nuvola di fumo. «Di me?»

«Qualsiasi stronzata.»

Qualsiasi stronzata che gli impedisca di pensare, di pensare a tutto quel sangue.

Aaron annuisce - deve aver capito che Jason non è lì per socializzare - e fissa il cielo con le mani sui fianchi, l'impermeabile marrone che svolazza. Quella posa fa sempre sbellicare il collega, ma non questa volta.

«Ho un cane.»

La sigaretta quasi cade dalle labbra dischiuse di Jason. «Mi prendi per il culo?»

«No.» 

«Ha il muso lungo come te?»

Aaron si concede una risatina. «Proprio non riesci a non atteggiarti da stronzo, uh?»

«Ho anche dei difetti.»

«Tocca a te.» 

Gli occhi verdi di Aaron non gli lasciano scampo e una folata di vento fa rabbrividire Jason. «Passo.» 

«Oh, piantala.» Aaron gli si avvicina un po' di più mentre si rigira il mozzicone tra le dita. «Come ti sei rotto il naso? O ci sei nato con quella faccia?» 

Jason scuote la testa. «Indovina.»

«Sport?»

«No.»

«Ah, rissa in un bar?»

Jason schiaccia ciò che rimane della sigaretta sul parapetto, poi pesta la cicca. «Che fai, ricicli la puttanata che gira in centrale?»

«Ti sei fatto una bella reputazione da rompicoglioni, non che siano cazzi miei.»

«Meglio di ciò che dicono su di te.»

«Che ho un palo in culo?»

«Che accoppiata.» Jason si volta verso di lui per osservarlo meglio, il fianco appoggiato contro il parapetto. «Sono caduto dalle scale quand'ero ragazzo.»

«Sul serio?»

«Giuro.» 

Aaron ride, per la prima volta suona come una risata vera. «Porca puttana.» 

Jason ha quasi voglia di un'altra sigaretta, ma evita di chiederla. «Questa è la conversazione più lunga che abbiamo mai avuto, fuori dal lavoro.»

Aaron spegne la sua e lo osserva da sotto le ciglia chiare. «Ti spiace?»

Jason torna a fissarsi le mani, tremano ancora, ma meno. Alza lo sguardo su quello spilungone del suo collega. «No, affatto.»


End file.
